Batman: Arkham Revolution
Batman: Arkham Revolution is the third game in the Arkham series. Although claiming that Arkham City was Mark Hamill's last Joker voiceover, he has returned for another game, however the Joker's role is not as large in this game, as he is officially dead. Characters Heroes Batman (playable) Robin (playable at certain parts and in the aftermath) Catwoman (playable at certain parts and in the aftermath) Nightwing (playable DLC - Challenges Only) Azrael (playable DLC - Challenges Only) Barbara Gordon - Oracle Alfred Pennyworth Commisioner Jim Gordon Aaron Cash Villains The Joker (playable at certain parts) Harley Quinn Scarecrow (boss - several times) Two-Face (boss) Penguin (mini-boss) The Riddler (Riddler Challenges) Cluemaster (Clue Hunt) Ra's Al Ghul (boss) Mr Freeze (boss) Poison Ivy (boss) Bane (boss) Killer Croc (chase boss) Victor (stealth takedown miniboss) Clayface (boss) Hush (side mission) Solomon Grundy (side mission + boss) Man-Bat (boss) Calendar Man (side-mission) Black Mask (side-mission) Mr Hammer and Mr Sickle (boss) Cameos/References Maxie Zeus - If you enter the Gotham Church early in the game, a cross holding Jesus can be seen on the altar, but if you return during or after the revolution, it will be torn down and in its place will be graffitied 'Praise Zeus'. Talia Al Ghul - Her grave and tombstone can be found at the Gotham Cemetary Scarface - In certain areas of the game, such as the mayor's office, Joker's Fun House and even in the Bat-Cave. Joe Chill - On Crime Alley, if you look close enough, beside the rose marking his parents death spot, on the wall is an old wanted poster for Joe Chill. Calculator - If you manage to discover The Anti-Batman Club HQ (necessary for a side mission), you will lose all contact with Oracle or anyone else permantely, unless you use your cryptographic sequencer in the control room, where you can find a trail to follow to get to a large computer system on the second to top floor, with a calculator taped to the wall and the hacking codes on the computer screen. Interact with them to regain contact with Oracle. This cannot be repeated. Hugo Strange - If you enter Ace Chemicals and look around, you'll find Hugo Strange's office. Deadshot - If you search Hugo Strange's office, you'll discover his footprints leading out onto the balcony, where Deadshot's gun is lying under a table, as Strange had hired him in the previous game. Synopsis Batman is on the edge of his sanity. The death of Talia and of the Joker has left him nothing like the man he once was. Robin has been forced to take over the duty of protecting Gotham. But rumours are spreading about Joker and Arkham and Blackgate falling, and when Robin goes to investigate, he vanishes. Batman is forced to go searching for him, and with help from Catwoman, who has him take down Penguin, who was after her, he finds Robin held captive of Harley Quinn. Batman manages to rescue his friend, but it seems that encountering Harley has reminded him of Joker enough to finally make him snap. Because somehow, impossibly, Batman begins being haunted by Joker's ghost, but that's impossible, or is it part of a greater scheme......... Plot Batman Batman arrives at the Batcave after a night of scouting the city and Robin convinces the clearly depressed Baman to take part in the new AR to reignite his skills. This AR covers all fightimg, exploration and gadget use skills used in previous games. After succeeding he discovers that Robin is gone. Batman goes to investigate by tracking Robin's footprints from the last hour, but they reach a dead end. Catwoman jumps down from a building top and informs him that she saw what happened to him, but Penguin's goons arrive in a helicopter and grab her, so Batman gives chase. Batman chases Penguin's goons to the Museum, where Penguin has taken base, with hostages to ensure his safety. Batman manages to sneak in and get past all of Penguin's traps, and uses Predator Mode to clear out all the goons and save the hostages. Penguin takes Catwoman into the Iceberg Lounge and once Batman gets there, Penguin tries to stop him from reaching him with bombs and his umbrella but Batman takes him down and saves Catwoman. The two leave and Catwoman tells her story. Catwoman Segment 1 Catwoman nabs Penguin's jewels and escapes from his lair, but is chased by him in a helicopter and ends up hiding in an alley and witnessing Robin getting grabbed by Mr Hammer and Mr Sickle and being taken away. Catwoman follows them to the old Porcylene Factory, but before entering is attacked by more Penguin goons and is chased into hiding, where she sees Batman. Batman Batman uses his Batarangs to destroy Penguin's Helicopter and hands him over to the police and heads to the old factory and manages to get in via the chimney and sees Robin tied up by Harley Quinn, who is avenging Joker once again. After clearing the room, Batman is attacked by Mr Hammer and Mr Sickle, and the first boss begins. Once they are defeated, Batman unties Robin and discovers that Harley fled. He tracks her fingerprints, but in an alleyway, he sees Joker, who laughs at the shocked Batman and decides to shoot him and does so. Joker Segment 1 Back before his death, Joker was plotting with Harley Quinn, but as he thought about his plan, he hears of Batman's arrival and decides to claim more of Arkham City as his territory. He sneaks through the Steel Mill (which was then under Penguin's control) and plants several traps while taking out enemies. As he is leaving, he sees something glowing green and approaches it. Batman Batman awakens from Joker's past and is shocked by encountering Joker, who should be dead. He heads back to the Batcave and informs Robin and Alfred, who suggest he should get some rest. As Bruce Wayne, he is required to go to a press conference during the following day and is mugged near the location, but takes down the goons, only to realise they weren't there. He heads to the conference and sees some Joker goons and believes himself to be getting shot at, only to realise it is in his head. He arrives at the Press Conference. Robin Segment 1 Robin fears for Batman and decides to follow him as he returns, protecting him from muggers and trying to see what makes him have his fits. He escorts Batman from the Courthouse to Wayne Manor, scanning the area multiple times and fighting muggers, but learns nothing and deduces that Batman has finally succumbed to insanity. Batman TBC Side Missions TBA Riddles and Clues TBA Boss Strategies TBA Category:Video-Game